Over the Falls
by Redvelvet113
Summary: As Dipper and Mabel continue their search for the author. They end up getting lost on a forest over the waterfalls. Meeting two Brothers who seems a bit too out-dated.
1. Chapter 1: Over the Falls

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything apart from my own writing.**

**AUTHOR/S Notes: A crossover between Gravity Falls and Over the Garden Wall. There are poems and songs from OTGW included here**_. (More notes on the bottom)_

**Summary: As Dipper and Mabel continue their search for the author. They end up getting lost on a forest over the waterfalls. Meeting two Brothers who seems a bit too out-dated. **

Chapter 1: Over the falls

_Dipper didn't want to admit it, but they were lost, and it's all his fault._

When the boy found leads to the author, he practically ran out of the door. His mind filled with excitement, knowing that this might be it and they could finally crack the case. Seeing his sister, he immediately called out her name.

"Mabel! MABEL!" Dipper panted, he looked like he ran a marathon.

"What's up, Dipper?!" Mabel replied cheerfully as ever. She was rolling around the grass with Waddles.

"I might've found where the author's hideout is." He said grinningly.

"Wasn't it the one with the creepy shape-shifter that tried to kill us?" She said lifting Waddles up with her arms.

"What- no- er- well, yeah. But that was his previous hideout! Plus the journal said he left something there!" Dipper replied, holding his book while flashing a violet light on it.

"Well then let's go dum dum! Let's call Wendy." They ran into the shack bumping into Wendy who was about to leave.

"Whoa, there slow down a bit" She said as she backed away a bit.

"Wendy! I think I found where the Author is hiding" Dipper grinned giddily

"pss- sorry dudes, but I got to go. My dad called saying that we're going on this big family trip" She waved her hand sarcastically. "Maybe next time,tell me what happened when I get back" She waved and said goodbye to the twins while walking out of the shack.

"Well that's that" Dipper said sighing a bit "-and Zoos is visiting some relatives, so he can't come too. I guess its just me and you." He said while smiling at Mabel. "Well we are the Mystery Twins" She grinned nudging on Dipper's shoulder. Dipper replied with a small laugh.

"Grunkle Stan, we're heading outside for a bit!" Dipper shouted heading out the door who was followed by Mabel who was shouting. "-And, oh, Take care of Waddles for me! Don't let him outside like the last time!" She gave Waddle's a big hug. Waddles replied with a great big oink and Mabel giggled in reply.

Dipper gave a small smile seeing this. Mabel lets go of Waddles and went to Dipper. "You ready to go?" Dipper asked. He was happy that his sister agreed on going with him since she was with her friends and Wendy all the time, which made him a bit jealous.

"Yup" Mabel replied as she gave a small punch on Dipper's shoulder, who rubbed it after.

"Then let's go find that author!" Dipper said with a determined look as they head to the forest.

Stan went down the stairs hearing those kids leave. "Ugh those kids, always running around" he complained, directing his attention to waddles who stared at him. "What are you looking at" Stan shooed him away. What he didn't know was the kids left the door open and Waddles rushed out.

"Not this Again" pinching the bridge of his nose while heading out rushing for Waddles. He already learned his lesson once about letting Waddles outside and he's not going to, again.

* * *

><p>"Let's see here…" Dipper flipped pages in the journal. He heard laughing from his sister but was too engrossed on finding the page of the book to look at what she's doing.<p>

"Aha! Found it!" Dipper said in triumph. "Mabel, I found it! Let's go!" Dipper searched everywhere within his vision for Mabel. "Mabel?" He called out her name.

Just then a hand was placed on his shoulder causing him to scream in surprise. Mabel laughed at her brother's reaction. Dipper just grunted in reply crossing his arms. Mabel gave him an apologetic look but was still grinning.

"So where are we going?" She asked, clearing out her throat from laughing.

Dipper let out a small sigh followed by a smile, and forgave his sister since he was in a good mood today. "Somewhere on top of the falls, there should be a sign there " He answered as he glance towards the page on the book. "There should be a rock there that looks different from the others." Mabel walked over to Dipper and looked at the book which shown a rock that looks like an Arc.

"But how are we going to find it?" Mabel said giving her brother a confused/funny look

"I don't know but we'll think of a way when we get there."

They went ahead. Mabel grew bored of the long walk and decided to sing a bit, which Dipper didn't complain too, because he too was growing bored.

* * *

><p>The walk didn't take <em>that<em> long but it was longer than they expected. It took about 30 minutes

They rested for a bit and refreshed themselves when they finally reached the sign. There was a poem on the sign:

_"No ship to get across._

_I paid 10 shillings_

_For a blind white horse,_

_I was up on his back_

_And was off in a crack,_

_Sally told my mother_

_I would never come back."_

**"BEWARE THE BEAST!"**

_"Beware the beast"_ was painted on bright red full of exclamation points. _The beast _he read that name somewhere before. He flipped pages on his journal but nothing said about it. He remembered that a few pages were missing from it, that maybe it included one of them.

Then suddenly murmurs filled Dipper's ear.

"Did you hear that?" Dipper exclaimed.

"Hear what?" Mabel asked who was still looking at the sign

"Nothing…" Dipper denied

"Are you hiding something from me?" Mabel put her hands on her waist thinking that his brother is trying to get her back from earlier.

"It's really nothing!" Dipper said making a poker face.

"If that's so let's go!" Mabel went inside the forest

"Mabel WAIT-" Dipper rushed in and followed her.

A black triangular figure shadowed the entrance.

_"__Led through the mist,_

_By the milk light of moon,_

_All that was lost… is revealed."_

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: Kinda short! sorry. Next chapter would be longer and about greg and wirt. Review and Fave if you liked it ~Redvelvet113<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Trapped in the Unknown

**Author/s note: Okay I lied Its not about Greg and Wirt but they will appear later. THIS HAPPENS BEFORE THEY LEARN OLD MAN MCGUKET BUILT THE LAPTOP. Title was inspired by the episode "Tourist Trapped" and "The Unknown"**

**Summary: As Dipper and Mabel entered the forest, Dipper has thoughts if entering the forest was really worth it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Trapped in the Unknown.<strong>

_"The Unknown appears nowhere but everywhere"_

* * *

><p>"Ugh- Mabel why did you run off like that" Dipper said catching up to his sister.<p>

"So where do we go?" Mabel asked looking at her brother.

"Uh, North" Dipper said. He actually isn't sure where to go. The code was too difficult to decipher but he did decipher one sentece that led them here:

_"On top, where the sky falls"_

* * *

><p>They kept on walking, but nothing came in their way only an endless path of trees.<p>

"Are you sure you know were we're going?" Mabel asked looking bored and growing tired of walking.

"Yes! We just need to find that stone that looks like an arc and- Ow!" Dipper fell backward. "What?" Mabel helped her brother stand up. A big twisted tree was infront of them. A big red ex was painted on it, the same paint that was on the previous sign.

"What could it mean?" Mabel said looking up at the tree. He knocked at it thinking there must be something inside it. "Well there's nothing unusual about it" He said in his final examintaion of the tree.

"Maybe we should head back-

"No!" Dipper shouted

"Dipper...?" Mabel said in a worried tone and went toward her brother.

"I'm sorry... its just that with the laptop broken and- argh! It's been days that we haven't found any leads and- and-... I just don't want summer to be over before we can even find him/her..." Dipper sighed looking down on the ground.

Mabel holds Dipper's shoulder and dipper looks up. "We'll find him- or her- because..." Mabel wore a big grin on her face. "...We're the Mystery Twins! And when we do... I'll make sure to give him a wack for making us go through all this" She rubbed Dipper's head making his hat fall off and his hair messy. Dipper just replied with a laugh. "...and besides..." Mabel continued letting go of dipper head."... We already came this far!" She said with a smile which lightens up Dipper's mood.

Dipper picked up his hat from the ground and placed it on top of his head again. "You're right... We can't stop now!" Dipper said getting his confidence again. "Let's go find that rock!" Dipper shouted as he went ahead.

"Yeah!" She shouted. "yeah..." followed by a small sigh, smile turning into a small frown_. It was her fault after all that Dipper became like this_. He watched Dipper, as he went ahead.

"Mabel? Are you coming or what?" He said as he turned back for his sister.

"Oh- Yeah!" Mabel said snapping out of it. She ran and catched up to Dipper

_Mabel's acting a bit weird there. _Dipper thought to himself but brushed it off. _It's probably nothing or something she forgot to do back in the shack. _

"Then let's go!" He said as they went ahead

* * *

><p>"Dipper, I think we should head back. We've been walking for hours" Mabel whined as she sat on a nearby rock.<p>

"No, _not yet_, its only- huh?" Dipper stared on his watched with a confused look on his face.

"What is it?" Mabel asked who is slight worried about his brother's reaction to his watch.

"That's strange... the hands on my watch stopped moving." He examined his watch closer

"You mean that watch Grunkle Stan gave you? The one that makes that weird ticking sound?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah...Well figures that anything that came from that guy is a rip off." Dipper let out a sigh and looked up the sky. Mabel was right, it _was _getting dark. Dipper scratched his arm "Maybe you're right... We should head back." He said looking at Mabel

They retraced back their steps and finally reached the tree with the great big 'X'. There they stopped for a moment

"Let's just comeback here tomorrow, with Soos" Dipper said as he stared at the tree.

"Yup!" She shouted merrily, and they continued walking.

...

"So as I said-" Mabel was talking but was cut off when Dipper placed his hand on her mouth. Mabel removed her brother's hand. She was going to protest but when she saw the look on Dipper's face she knew that something was wrong.

"The tree..." Dipper said looking at the the tree that was right infront of them. Finally Mabel looked where Dipper was looking and saw a tree with a great big 'X' on it.

"Didn't we passed by this tree already?" Mabel asked feeling confused. She examined the tree a bit closer

"Yeah... we did, let's keep moving..." He said walking faster than usual. Mabel tried to match with his pace as they passed by the tree once again.

...

They didn't speak for a few minutes but when Mabel finally tried to make a conversation. Dipper momentarilly stops, eyes wide open.

_A red 'X' mark_

Dipper's face was filled with horror. The feeling that they shouldn't be here filled his mind and body, making him feel paralized.

"Dipper- Mabel was going to ask if he was alright but her wrist was grabbed by the other child.

_ ._

Dipper started running, dragging Mabel behind him. But just as he suspected.

_The same tree with the 'X' mark._

Images of a red 'X' ran through his mind. They kept running, until they we're out of breath.

_Got you._

"This can't be happening... _**This can't be happening!**_" Dipper panted, leaning over a nearby tree.

"What is *pant* happening? *pant*" Mabel sat down the ground, tired from all the running that they did.

"Don't you see what's happeing Mabel? We're stuck in some kind of endless loop hole!" Dipper walked around on circles thinking of a way out of this mess.

"What!? Oh no, My limited edition of 'Boy Crazy Magazine' is getting delivered today and If I don't sign it, they'll give it to someone else!" Mabel said dramtically hitting the ground.

* * *

><p>"Special delivery for Mabel Pines" A man wearing a read cap knocked on the shack's door.<p>

"Hello?" He asked.

"Well I guess no one's home, I'll just give this special limited edition of Boy Crazy Teen Magazine to someone else then." He said turning around. A group of grown men passes by.

"Hey you! Wanna buy this limited edition magazine?" He shouted towards the group.

"Is it the limited edition of 'Kitties are us' magazine? One of the guys asked

"No, but it is the limited edition 'Boy Crazy Magazine'" The man with the hat replied.

"I'll take it." The man said holding money up high.

* * *

><p>"This is terrible..." Mabel sighed looking down.<p>

"What- I mean- what kind of company sells magazine, which you clearly paid for, to other teens if you miss the delivery- But that's beside the point!" Dipper said furiously.

"Anyway... we have to figure how to get out of this place." He said sitting down on the ground.

Suddenly a great big wind came, swirling around them in a fast pace. A familiar triangular Demon stood before him.

_"Well, well, well... if it isn't pine-tree"_

* * *

><p><em>"Our long bygone burdens, mere echoes of the spring,<em>

_But where have we come, and where shall we end?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes: Okay I read the reviews that there were a few mistake, and let me just tell you that I wrote chap 1 late and night and probably high (?). More questions were brought up than answers. Mabel's a little OOC here sorry about that, (but its part of the plot) and it was really hard thinking of a name for a magazine and i just kinda yolo'd it. Bill's special appearance on the next chapter (probably Wirt's and Greg's too). I hope this chapter leads to your expectations! I'm trying to update as fast as I can but there are so many things i want to add in the story. Review and Fave if you like it **


	3. Chapter 3: The Legend of the Woods

**AUTHOR/S Notes: Writer's block and tons f school work. Title was inspired by the episodes. "The Legend of the Gobblewonker" and "Babes in the Woods" **

**Summary: As his chat with the Demon lead to nowhere. They began to wonder in the unknown leading to a small house which was unbelievably wrecked.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Legend of the Woods<strong>

_"If dreams can't come true, then why not pretend?"_

* * *

><p>"Looks like you got yourself into a handful pine-tree!" Bill said teasing the boy below him. Everything Froze and turned black and white, even his sister, Mabel.<p>

"Mabel!" Dipper shouted when he saw his sister frozen in position.

"Easy pine-tree, its only temporary" Bill said moving his hand in a certain gesture to calm Dipper down a bit. "I don't want shooting star to interfer with our little conversation". He said mischivously. He was reffering to the previous incident in the stage.

"Bill?!" Dipper looked shocked but furious towards the triangular demon, not forgetting what he previously did to him. "Did _you _do this?" He asked directing the topic to the endless loophole they seem to be in.

"I'm sorry kid, but for once this isn't my doing." He said with a very amused face. "It seems like humans can't go back once they entered."Bill pointed at the path which seems to lead to the exit, giving out a small laugh.

"Wha-What do you mean this isn't your doing? And what do you mean _humans_ can't go back." Dipper said confused by the other beings answer.

"I may be a ultra powerful demon, but trappig people isn't my type of thing, you know what I mean?" He said looking around then again at Dipper. "As for the other question, I can pass through it smoothly without getting in that loophole, kinda sucks for you." He said laughing a bit.

"Why are you even here? I thought we got rid of you" Dipper asked, since the demon was surely no help at all he might as well asked why he's here.

"Who said you got rid of me?" Bill gave a deep demonic laugh. He cleared up his troat after and said, "Well then, I was wandering through Gravity Falls, when I saw you enter this area. For kids, you do know how to _not_ follow directions. I decided to follow you of course" He reffered to the sign up front.

"But I must say, I applaud you for finding this place! In all my years in Gravity Falls, I've never seen this place before! We might not be even in Gravity Falls anymore." Bill hovered around looking at the trees and sky.

More and more questions passed through Dipper mind. Where were they? What did Bill mean that they're not in Gravity Falls? What will happen to them? He sat down and tried to think. His head was already hurting from these thoughts

Bill hovered near the red 'x' mark. His eye wide open as he tries to analize it. Pictures appeared on his body. A cabin, A lantern, and a twisted tree. "A lantern..." He mumbled, finally getting it, he went back to Dipper.

"Look Pine-Tree, I'll skip with the chatter." Bill said switching to a bit more serious tone. "I'm here to make a deal with you" He said extending his arm to the boy.

"I will get you out of this place if you hand me the Journal" Bill said his hand was burning with a blue flame eyeing on the journal Dipper was holding.

"And why would I agree to it? If I know that's the concequence." Dipper said standing up crossing his arms.

Bill was about to say something in protest but remained quiet. " You'll choose me anyway- Well see you again pine-tree!" The wind began to swirl again as Bill's body began to disappear particle by particle. The echoes of his laugh surrounded Dippers ears as everything is going back in color.

_I'll be back._

Dipper ran up to his sister, "Mabel! Mabel, are you alright?" Dipper asked. "Huh, why?" Mabel replied confused by his brother's question

_You'll choose me anyway._

Bill's voice echoed in Dipper's ears, making him a bit pale. "Never mind... lets go." He said pushing those thoughts away. "But where, exactly?" Mabel asked. "Anywhere but here." Looking back at the tree with the giant red 'X. If what Bill said was true, they were really in deep trouble.

* * *

><p><em>"Oh how the gentle wind,<em>

_Beckons through the leaves,_

_As autumn colors fall."_

* * *

><p>Night was approaching fast, and they needed to stay somewhere to rest. As they were looking for somewhere to stay, Dipper saw a small flash of light in the corner of his eye.<p>

"Hey, comeover here" He called out to Mabel, they hid behind a big bush. They saw a great old man chopping down a tree,the light seems to be from a lantern he was holding. They we're actually surprised someone else was in this forest.

"Hey lets go ask him!" Mabel shouted rushing toward him.

"Mabel! Wait." Dipper said whispering as loudly as he can while he chased after his sister. He grabbed his sister's wrist and pulled her in, dragging her while he hid behind a big twisted tree, covering his sister's mouth. Mabel made a muffled sound trying to remove Dippers grip.

The man was humming a tune while he collects the lumber, sticks and twigs that he chopped down. He then stood up and went on his way.

"Dipper!" Mabel finally losing his brother's grip from her mouth. "_Shhhhh!" _Dipper hissed at his sister trying to make her calm down and keep quiet.

"Hmm?" The old man looked back, his eyes narrowed down looking for a single form of life. He gave a small sigh and continued his way.

When it seems safe enough, Dipper lets out a huge sigh while Mabel complained about what he did.

"We could've asked him for help! Or somewhere to stay." Mabel puffed her cheeks a little annoyed.

"Mabel, we're not in Gravity Falls anymore! We can't _just_ approach anyone and ask for help!" Dipper shouted.

"Pshh, you're over reacting, c'mon let's follow him!" Mabel said walking toward the direction where the old man went.

* * *

><p>This time the old man was talking to someone. They couldn't see who he was talking too but Dipper could see a red pointed hat. When they where going to leave Dipper was about to call Mabel when he heard laughing from behind. He turned around and saw his sister playing with a dog.<p>

"Mabel? What are you doing?" Dipper whispered.

"What?" Mabel asked Dipper as she continued to play with the dog.

"What do you mean _What. _For petesake Mabel- Where did you even find him?" He asked placing his palm on top of his forehead.

"I found him while you were spying on that guy" She said raising the dog up.

A bright blue candy rapper captivated the dog's eyes and began to loosen itself from Mabel's hold. Without thinking, it ate the candy and Accidentally ate the black turtle beneath it, it started to wail and howl like something was wrong with it. Mabel started to approach the dog when suddenly the wails started to become a loud grrr sound.

"Uhhh... Mabel" he said gently taking a small step back. The mouth of the dog started to foam out. "I think we should-" grabbing his sister "-Run!" He shouted while the dog turned into a gigantic black monster.

They ran as hard as they can but the dog was catching up. Finding for a place to hid, Dipper saw a small hole in the ground that might just fit both of them. He didn't think twice about jumping in because of the situation they were in. They heard steps growing louder and then grew softer, meaning it must have passed already. They decided to take a short break there before heading out again. As they were walking, they saw what seems to be a cabin, but as they head towards it, they realize that the front of the cabin was destroyed.

"Do you think that... It did this?" Dipper asked examining the rubble on the ground.

_You have you stay lit_

Dipper heard someone inside the cabin and approached it.

"Hello...?"

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere lost in the clouded annals of history,<em>

_Lies a place that few have seen._

_A mysterious place, called The Unknown._

_Where long-forgotten stories are revealed to those who travel through the wood._

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: I am so sorry for the late update! tons of things just came up this week. Review and fave if you liked it**


End file.
